


Sweater Weather

by canarycop



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Love songs, andrea rojas doesnt know kara danvers is supergirl, idk man im just trash, this was written in an hour bc i wanted more andrea and kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canarycop/pseuds/canarycop
Summary: Kara can't contain her curiosity and listens to Andrea's iPod. What shenanigans will ensue?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> ya least fave disaster is back with some of that sweet sweet underappreciated superrojas content, enjoy

"You look cold, take my sweater." Andrea stopped Kara, already in the process of pulling her sweater off. "Oh! No, 'drea, it's fine, you keep it." She really didn't need it, not feeling the cold and all, but Andrea was giving her those puppy dog eyes and- _damnit_ , Kara thought, reaching out to grab the soft fabric, pulling it over her head. The soft, smug smile on Andrea's lips coupled with the intoxicating scent now surrounding her made Kara glad she had accepted the sweater. 

They separated as they reached the point where their destinations lay in opposite directions; Kara going back to her apartment, and Andrea to Obsidian North. One last hug and they walked apart, both with matching smiles and light steps.  
Kara flopped down on her couch, toeing her shoes off and reaching for the remote to turn on one of her beloved musicals, and as she did so something sharp stabbed into her stomach. 

She was confused for a second before remembering that she was still wearing Andrea's sweater, and she reached into the pocket and gently pulled out an iPod. She debated going to give it to Andrea now, but they would inevitably end up seeing each other within two days anyway, and she couldn't come up with a better excuse than 'I wanted to see you again even though we just spent the better part of 5 hours together.' So Kara just sat the iPod down on her table, put on Wicked, and snuggled down into her couch, nuzzling her nose into the fabric that smelled of _her_ , like coffee, solder, oranges and the perfume Kara had given Andrea for her birthday. 

Soon enough, curiosity got the better of her, and Kara was flicking through Andrea's iPod. She went into her playlists, finding the usual 'workout, calming, sad songs, songs for when you're angry' playlists, but she was thrown for a loop when she saw the most listened to playlist - one simply labelled "Kara".  
Hesitating, Kara knew she should put the iPod down, she knew she shouldn't click into this, she had a feeling that once she did everything would change.. but she couldn't help herself. She _had_ to know. So she clicked, and music started to play, opening in the middle of a song.

_"Well I'd sing about your smile and your pretty blue eyes  
The way your hair shimmers in the sunlight  
It'd be so easy I'll just write it from my heart  
'Cause I gotta tell the world what you mean to me  
Wrap you up in a melody so you'll be  
Stuck in my head all day  
'Cause you're already there anyway, yes you are."_

Kara gasped softly, feelings swirling inside her as she listened to the lyrics. She let the song play through and go to the next one.

_"And I hate to say I love you  
When it's so hard for me  
And I hate to say I want you  
When you make it so clear  
You don't want me."_

Sad. Very sad. _Too_ sad. Kara pressed next, needing these emotions in her to stop. 

_"You've been on my mind  
I grow fonder every day  
Lose myself in time  
Just thinking of your face  
God only knows why it's taken me  
So long to let my doubts go  
You're the only one that I want_

_I don't know why I'm scared  
I've been here before  
Every feeling, every word  
I've imagined it all  
You'll never know if you never try  
To forget your past and simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your, your one and only  
I promise I'm worthy  
To hold in your arms  
So come on and give me the chance  
To prove I am the one who can walk that mile  
Until the end starts."_

Kara was pacing around her apartment now, holding the iPod as tightly as she dared, as though it was her only tether to this world. 

_"I remember the days when I was stronger than a wall  
Try as anybody might, they couldn't move me at all  
Now I fall to pieces when you softly call my name  
Going up in smoke rings like a moth within your flame  
I have lost all hope of being normal once again  
I will be a slave to you until the bitter end  
Even if it's a hundred years before you change your mind  
I will be here waiting girl until the end of time."_

Her heart hurt. These songs.. they were _wrong_. Kara.. Kara had to do something about it. So she shoved her shoes back on, put Andrea's iPod back in the sweater pocket, and jumped out her window, flying to Obsidian North.

At the door to Andrea's office, Kara came to a stop, wondering what she was going to do. After a minute, she had an idea, a terrible one, awfully cliche, but an idea nonetheless, and pulled out her phone to send Andrea a link to a song with the caption "Every time I hear this, I think of you." 

Kara heard the message tone, and then the soft opening strings of the song. When it got to the point she wanted, Kara quietly opened the door, slipping in unnoticed. Her tongue flicked out and wet her lips as she opened her mouth and started to sing along.

_"When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl I adore you,  
I adore you_

_Baby, can ya hear me?  
When I'm crying out, for you,  
I'm scared oh, so scared,  
When you're near me  
I feel like I'm standing with an army  
Of men armed with weapons, hey oh_

_When you say you love me  
Know I love you more  
When you say you need me  
Know I need you more  
Girl I adore you,  
I adore you."_

Kara's voice trailed off as Andrea stopped the song, and she shifted from foot to foot. Andrea looked confused, wary, _scared_. "Kara? What.. What do you mean by this?" Her voice was shaky, uncertain.  
"I, I um, I found your iPod. More specifically, your playlist. About.. About me. And it was _wrong_ , Andrea, it was so sad and painful and _wrong_." 

Andrea was standing now, looking torn between getting closer to Kara and leaving. Kara took a few small steps closer, judging Andrea's reaction, and when she saw Andrea hadn't moved back, she moved to stand in front of her.  
"Those songs on your playlist, they're all about unrequited love. And Rao, Andrea, I hope I didn't misunderstand because that would be extremely embarrassing, but this.. this is anything but unrequited, I promise you. Andrea Rojas, I'm hopelessly in love with you, and if you'd have me, I'd love to take you out on a proper date sometime." 

There was complete silence. Kara could almost hear Andrea's mind ticking away at a million miles an hour. Kara was beginning to get nervous when Andrea breathed out a shaky laugh, then took a quick step forward and pressed her lips to Kara's. They broke apart, but kept their foreheads pressed together, twin grins on their faces.  
"Yes, Kara, god, I would absolutely love to go out with you."


End file.
